The Missing Case (Episode 3.3)
Agent Gray called up with a mission of great importance for me. Agent Gray: Greetings, Mr. Kennedy. It seems that a certain case containing items of... significant value was stolen from our couriers as they transported it through Kedemoth. It is of the greatest importance that this case be retrieved with its contents intact. Proceed to the scene of the crime, secure the area, track the culprit, and retrieve the case. We calculate that this task should be within the scope of your capabilities. I made my way to the building in question, and immediately I was getting readings from the Furies gang. Agent Gray: Furies. Their presence is highly suspicious. As the dominant gang in Kedemoth, they must be considered as prime suspects in the theft of the case. Eliminate the Furies there and search them carefully. I fought my way from room to room, killing gang members and searching their corpses. My searching paid off, as I found an audio recording. After eliminating all the hostiles on the floor, I sat and listened to the recording disc. It sounded like Cryptos. "Any assassin has to expect retribution in some form. If he was unprepared for it, the Assassin deserved to die. No one will mourn him." Agent Gray: Our records show that an Exile named Tisiphone directs the Furies in Kedemoth. She will be made to answer for their activities. Proceed to the indicated location and interrogate the Furies you find there as to Tisiphone's location. Once I entered the target site, I was greeted with much hostile force. A gang member named Amanda asked me, "Why should I tell you anything, Flesh-bag?" So I used my own form of interrogation, between my fist and her face. I searched her corpse and found what I needed: A document of location notes. I let myself out. Agent Gray: Tisiphone is the mastermind behind the Kedemoth Furies, but she is not necessarily their most powerful fighter. She should be intelligent enough to wish to avoid deletion. Do whatever is necessary to get her to divulge the case's location. In the building, I was treated with an onslaught of Furies guards. After I was finished with them, Tisiphone remained. Amusingly, she read as a level 14 on my operator's scans. Tisiphone: Hmph! I have nothing to tell you, anyway, because the Furies had nothing to do with it! I sent some of them to investigate a disturbance reported in that building, that's all. If you really want to find out what happened, try Argon. He knows everything that goes on in Kedemoth. You'll find him at the address on this card. I took it. Operator: Why can't every thug advertise their address on a nicely printed business card like Argon? My operator called up Agent Gray and updated him on our situation. Agent Gray: Expending so much effort questioning street gangs is...unusual, Mr. Kennedy. Are you certain that you are pursuing the case in the most efficient manner? I hardly need to remind you that time is of the essence. I made it to Argon's floor of the building, and guarding his office were two exiles; Gat Boy and Pixie Licious. I showed the card, and they let me in to see the man. Argon: The stolen case? 'Course I know about it--not that I had anything to do with it getting 'jacked. I also know that you're working for the Machines. And I'm surprised that Gray didn't send you to talk to Kalt; she's the one who made the contents of that precious case for them, anyway. If I was you, I'd pay her a visit. Operator: Kalt is head of Kalt Chemical Engineering. Her executive offices are in Kedemoth. She isn't hard to find, but she doesn't usually waste her time talking to uninvited guests. We'd better check with Gray about this. I was interested in the Machines's ties to the exile Kalt anyway. Agent Gray: The Kalt Corporation manufactures a wide variety of chemical products. It is occasionally...efficient for us to outsource production of certain special code compounds to them. I did not wish to involve their owner, Kalt, in this investigation, as arranging a meeting with her could take some time. However, it appears to have become necessary. I will make the arrangements. We will be in touch, Mr. Kennedy. Category:Machine Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions